ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheer Caine
Sheer Caine is an upcoming episode of Tangled: The Series/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, and will air someday on Disney Channel. Plot After Lady Caine and her crew made their escape, they help Varian escape too, and are on a quest to find some potion to restore Varian's father, Quirin. As Lady Caine and her crew and Varian get the potion to restore Quirin, Angry and Red appear and ask what's going on. Lady Caine orders her crew to bound and gag Angry and Red (who then got put in a sack) and sooner or later destroy them so they can't interfere. Cassandra who has been watching tells Eugene, Rapunzel, Lance, and the others about what happened. Rapunzel and her friends agree to go with Cassandra, and they follow to where Caine and her crew and Varian are bringing Angry and Red. Once they get there, the good guys need to think of a way to save Angry and Red and stop the villains. Cassandra asks Rapunzel if she's thought about dancing, and Rapunzel replies "Like with Eugene here?", and Cassandra replies "Nothing like that." and whispers in Rapunzel's ear. Rapunzel nods her head yes. And the girls huddle with the boys about Cassandra's plan, and the boys agree. After Caine sprays cheese spray on the rope holding the sack with Angry and Red at the edge of a cliff, she tells her crew and Varian it's dinnertime by having a picnic, and her rats who she's captured (from the Bar Thugs), and they begin to sniff the cheese scent. As they're about to feast, they hear a loud whistle and ask who did it. But it wasn't Varian, neither Caine, nor any of her crew, but the crew points to a tree, sees four arms moving like snakes behind, and thinks that tree was the one that whistled. But the other of the crew said that trees don't have arms, but jumping out from behind the tree, it's Cassandra who is dressed in an exotic Arabic outfit. Rapunzel arrives in that kind of outfit too. Cassandra and Rapunzel tell the villains they can't have a feast without a show, so they entertain them with a dance. As Rapunzel and Cassandra are dancing, Rapunzel gives the signal to Eugene and Lance to save Angry and Red from that certain death. Varian however senses the girls look familiar, and Lady Caine tells him he's right. Meanwhile, Eugene and Lance try grab the role holding Angry and Red in the sack, but the rope breaks. However, Cassandra's owl picks up the rope and brings it & the sack to Eugene and Lance so they can free Angry and Red. As Eugene and Lance take Angry and Red and run, and Rapunzel and Cassandra still dancing, their veils are grabbed and have come off from their faces, and Lady Caine (who was the one who grabbed the veils) says she knew it was them. Then Caine tells her crew to sieze Rapunzel and Cassandra, but Eugene and Lance free the girls by fighting off the crew (especially with the frying pan), and then the good guys get away. The bad guys are about to follow, but Caine tells them to forget chasing the good guys and tells them about attending to unfinished business. When the good guys had gone to safety, Angry and Red are about to see Rapunzel and Cassandra in those outfits, but Eugene tells them nothing to see and kindly tells them to go back where they belong. Rapunzel asks "What about the bad guys", and Cassandra says "I don't know. There's no telling what they would do next." Meanwhile, Lady Caine, her crew and Varian arrive to the room where Quirin is trapped. Caine takes out the potion and frees Quirin. Quirin is surprised to see Caine, and they talk about what was going on with any of them. As Lady Caine and her crew are about to leave, Quirin looks at Vairian and is mad at him. Varian tells Quirin he wanted to make him proud, but Quirin says he's mad instead, so Quirin grounds him for what he's doing. Lady Caine says "Serves you right, Varian" and she and her crew leave. Then Quirin has an important job for Varian to do: Cleaning the room. Varian, a little upset agrees. While still cleaning, Varian looks out the window and thinks that Rapunzel and her friends would surely pay. Trivia: * The title of the episode could be a reference to Shere Khan from "The Jungle Book". Category:Episode Ideas Category:Tangled Category:Disney shows Category:Episodes Category:Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Category:Upcoming Category:Disney Channel Category:Unfinished pages Category:Danfrandes' Ideas Category:Candidates for deletion